Dhammapada Verses 328, 329 and 330 - Sambahulabhikkhu Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verses 328, 329 and 330 - Sambahulabhikkhu Vatthu' Sace labhetha nipakam sahayam saddhim caram sadhu vihari dhiram abhibhuyya sabbani parissayani careyya tena' ttamano satima. No ce labhetha nipakam sahayam saddhim caram sadhu vihari dhiram rajava rattham vijitam pahaya eko care matanga' ranneva nago. Ekassa caritam seyyo natthi bale sahayata eko care na ca papani kayira appossukko matanga' ranneva nago. ---- Verse 328: If one finds a sagacious friend, who is a virtuous and steadfast companion, one should live with him joyfully and mindfully, overcoming all dangers. ---- Verse 329: If one cannot find a sagacious friend, who is a virtuous and steadfast companion, one should live alone like the king who gave up and left the country he had won, and like the elephant Matanga roaming alone in the forest. ---- Verse 330: It is better to live alone; there is no fellowship with a fool. So one should live alone, do no evil, and be carefree like the elephant Matanga roaming alone in the forest. ---- The Story of a Number of Bhikkhus While residing in the Palileyya forest where the elephant Palileyyaka waited on him, the Buddha uttered Verses (328), (329) and (330) of this book, with reference to the bhikkhus from Kosambi. Once, the bhikkhus of Kosambi split into two groups; one group followed the master of Vinaya and the other followed the teacher of the Dhamma. They did not listen even to the Buddha who exhorted them to make peace. So, the Buddha left them and spent the vassa(rainy season 3 months) all alone in the forest, where the elephant Palileyyaka waited on him. At the end of the vassa(rainy season), the Venerable Ananda went into the forest, accompanied by five hundred bhikkhus. Leaving the bhikkhus at some distance, the Venerable Ananda approached the Buddha alone. Then the Buddha told Ananda to call the other bhikkhus. All of them came, paid obeisance to the Buddha and said, "Venerable Sir! You must have had a hard time spending the vassa(rainy season 3 months) all alone in this forest." To this, the Buddha replied,"Bhikkhus, do not say so; the elephant Palileyyaka had been looking after me all this time. He was, indeed, a very good friend, a true friend. If one has such a good friend one should stick to him; but if one cannot find a good friend it is better to stay alone." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 328: If one finds a sagacious friend, who is a virtuous and steadfast companion, one should live with him joyfully and mindfully, overcoming all dangers. ---- Verse 329: If one cannot find a sagacious friend, who is a virtuous and steadfast companion, one should live alone like the king who gave up and left the country he had won, and like the elephant Matanga roaming alone in the forest. ---- Verse 330: It is better to live alone; there is no fellowship with a fool. So one should live alone, do no evil, and be carefree like the elephant Matanga roaming alone in the forest. ----